


Surprise

by Annie6211



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Peter almost kicks avenger butt, Prompt Fill, not really there angst, sneaky Peter is sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team chases the sneaky Spiderman and manages to track him down, only to receive the surprise of a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Crappy title is crappy...

“And remember men, if you see this vigilante, _Spiderman_ , bring him in. I want to talk to him about the Avengers.”

Tony rolled his eyes, suiting up. “Is anyone else getting a bit annoyed with this arachnid’s interference? The doom bots, he got them. The poison imps, he got them. The robo-destroyers, he got them. I mean, sure, I enjoy the vacation as much as the next guy, but now I’m just getting bored.”

“It’s like he can predict when things are going to happen to get there before us.” Steve agreed.

“Well then, we should be faster.” Natasha pointed out, nonchalantly rushing them along. True, the last time they had seen him, Natasha had been thrown off a building by giant ogre things, and he had saved her, but she was holding a grudge since she was unable to get the web off her cat suit, ignoring the fact he had saved her life.

They boarded the jet, heading for the heart of New York. Bruce decided to stay back at SHIELD, they were only against doom bots, so the Hulk wasn’t needed. They arrived just in time for the last doom bot to be webbed.

“Bullshit. Bullshit. No.” Tony jumped out the back hatch, dropping to the ground. He was joined immediately by Thor, Clint, and Steve. 

“Spiderman! Halt! We-“

Spiderman flew over their heads, webbing his way away.

Only to ram straight into the jet Natasha was controlling. He flailed around in the air for a few moments, before Tony jumped up and caught him. He scrambled against the unrelenting Iron Man suit.

“Chill out!” Tony complained, attempting to bring him to the ground. Spiderman reached around him, flipping the back of his suit up, and pressing the emergency deactivation button. “Son of a-“ he started dropping as Jarvis rebooted the system and Spiderman slipped from his arms, webbing the side of a building and crawling his way up.

“Thor! Go!” Steve commanded, just as Tony regained control of his suit. “Tony, bring Hawkeye to the roof, so he can keep an eye on Spiderman. Natasha, follow him. I’ll take the streets.”

Everyone sprang into action.

“How the hell did he know about that emergency deactivation button?” Tony asked Clint, who shrugged. Steve scaled the emergency stairs on the side of the building Spiderman was currently inhabiting, just as Thor caught up to him.

“Man of Webs! Come back! We mean you know harm!” Thor dropped to the roof of the building Spiderman was currently moving across, and attempted to wrap his arms around the man. Spiderman slipped straight between his legs, jumping up and flipping his cape over his head. With a quick spin, Spiderman had Thor tangled in his own cape, squirming around. He flipped off the side of the building, away from the approaching Steve.

“Clint! Net!” With an accurate fire, Spiderman was trapped midair in a web. After more flailing through the air, he landed with a thud on the jet Natasha had slipped under him. He squirmed for a brief moment. Steve jumped from the building to join him on the side of the jet.

“Son! Calm down!”

Spiderman froze. Steve started to untangle him, but paused.

“Tell me. If I untangle you, will you run again?” Steve asked, using his best ‘I’m Captain America, if you lie to me, you’ll feel guilty for the rest of your life’ voice.  Spiderman stayed silent. “ _Spiderman_.”

“Oh, come on Steve, it’s not Peter. You can’t use the ‘I’m a grown up, listen to me’ voice.” Clint snorted, dropping down next to them. If possible, Spiderman tensed up more. Steve noticed, but only spared him a side glance.

Should have spared him a longer look. Before Steve could catch him, Spiderman slipped out of the net, jumping off the side of the jet.

Right into Tony’s waiting arms.

He made a valiant attempt to flip the deactivation switch again, but Tony held him at arm’s length. Spiderman switched tactics, attempting to slip his wrist from Iron Man’s grip.

“Man of Webs. Why do you panic so?” Thor asked gently, floating next to him, “We will not bring you any harm.” He attempted to assure him again. Spiderman slumped, knowing he was defeated now.

“Let’s bring him back to SHIELD.” Steve flipped into the jet from the roof and Clint jumped in. Thor and Tony each took an arm and entered with Spiderman. Natasha shut the hatch, effectively locking them all in. They released Spiderman.  He immediately slid as far away from the others as possible, cornering himself behind the co-pilot seat.

“So, how did you know about my deactivation switch?” Tony started conversationally. Spiderman shook his head, drawing his knees up to his chest and dropping his head down. Steve frowned.

“Listen, you’re not in trouble, okay?” Steve assured him, moving closer. He pat his hand. “What you are doing is great! You’re saving people! I’ll be honest, Nick Fury, our director, he wants to recruit you into the Avengers.” Steve shared. Spiderman looked up at him, then released something sounding suspiciously like a snort.

“Why is that so hard to believe?” Clint laughed from the co-pilot’s seat, “You have something against the government?” Spiderman hesitated.

“No, but it’s hard to believe that any of you will let me on the Avengers.”

And Steve…he knew that voice. And from the look on the faces of the others, so did they. Yet, none of them could put a name on it.

“Are you joking? You took out like tons of enemies that were meant for us. You’re more or less part of the team already.” Natasha snorted, “By the way, you owe me a dry cleaning bill….and thank you for saving my life.” Spiderman nodded at her.

Tony, being Tony, ignored all of this, staring Spiderman down, adding pieces together.

He didn’t like what he found out.

“You are damn right we are not letting you on the Avengers!” Tony snapped, jumping to his feet, and sending the jet rocking.

“Tony!” Steve objected, brow furrowing.

“Friend Stark, what-“

“Take off the mask.” Tony commanded, deadly calm.

“Tony, why are you-“

“Shut up Barton! Shut up! All of you!” Tony snapped, taking three big steps forward and grabbing Spiderman’s head, tugging the mask off.

“Tony! You can’t just…” the reprimand died on Steve’s lips as he stared at his son. “Peter.” He breathed. Everyone was silent as Peter glanced around at them with big, wide, guilty eyes.

“You guys…I’m-I-“ the hatch popped open automatically as they landed and they were greeted with Fury and Bruce. Fury took one glance into the jet and shook his head.

“I am not paid enough for the bullshit.” He grumbled, spinning on his heel and walking away. Bruce’s eyes widened as he spotted Peter.

“Peter? What? I don-“

“You guys, if you could let us talk to our son.” Steve cut in politely. The others nodded, exiting the jet and giving them some privacy. Peter dropped his gaze to the floor. Steve sighed. Tony was still silent.

“Okay. Peter…I…I don’t know what to say.” Steve trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. “I just…okay.” Steve steeled himself, “Peter, I’m not upset and I’m not mad that you are Spiderman. I just want to know why you were so against telling us?” Steve questioned. Before Peter could answer, Tony chimed in.

“I’m upset. And mad.” He crossed his arms. “I can’t believe you would go behind our backs like that.” Tony shook his head. Peter groaned.

“Listen, okay, I should have told you, fine.” Peter agreed, standing up, “I know that, but I was just so worried…” he trailed off.

“That we would be mad?” Tony supplied, “Because, ha, _you are_ _right_.” He snapped.

“No! That’s not it!” Peter yelled back and Tony jumped. Steve held out a comforting hand to both of them, attempting to stop a fight, “I know it’s stupid, but you two already have huge targets on your back and if anyone found out who I was, then it would just give you both another target! Another reason for someone to hurt you!” Peter blinked, crossing his arms.

“You’re right.” Steve sighed, “It is stupid of you to think that we’d want you to try and protect us. Peter, I understand what you were thinking, but still, it was stupid, but it’s okay. We love you.” Tony suddenly started laughing next to them. They both looked to him. He shook his head.

“Nothing. Your Dad is right. Now, Steve, don’t you think we should talk to Fury about this Avengers Initiative thing?” Tony questioned pointedly. Steve nodded.

“Your Dad and I need to talk about you joining the Avengers, make a decision about it, and that’s what I’m going to tell Director Fury.” Steve exited, and as Peter started to follow him, Tony grabbed his shoulder.

“You know what Peter, I’ve decided I won’t punish you as harshly for not telling me about Spiderman.” Tony smirked, “If only for managing to trick your Father with all that ‘target on your back’ crap.” Peter blinked innocently, before a wicked smirk overtook his features.

“No idea what you’re talking about Daddy.”


End file.
